


Oxygen

by RayearthHikaru



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayearthHikaru/pseuds/RayearthHikaru
Summary: It was supposed to be merely an insignificant flirt between two lonely people in need for some comfort, a fun pastime with no complications or sentimental engagements.Just a little game, nothing harmful, you said to yourself.Don’t let your feelings compromise the mission.You certainly had no plans to become so hopelessly involved, nor did Mr. Frye before realizing he could no longer stop thinking about your smile and how good your skin tasted under his tongue.





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't updated in ages and apparently I'm still fighting against my hiatus to finally get back on track. Hard times I tell ya, but I finally feel inspired again.  
> This oneshot here is quite random and useless... but the idea just came to me all of a sudden and I had to write it. It's based on the fact many people think Jacob is just a womanizer (when he's canonically bisexual) who can't properly have a stable relationship, at least until he gets older and has a son. In my opinion Jacob just needs to be supported and loved... I haven't read the Underworld novel yet, but I heard a lot of things regarding his insecurities. He would totally be afraid of losing the one he loves, not just lierally but like... seeing them turn their back to him and walk away. Playing the game you can see how alone Jacob is the entire time, because Evie is way too focused over her mission that she can't see how it is until the end. Plus she has Henry and Jacob can only count on his Rooks (who even betray him in JtR). It's so heartbreaking if you think about it... thus I wanted to write some smut followed by a little romantic interaction. Happy 2018!

It intiated with a simple gesture repeated over time; a strong yet soft gloved hand brushing over yours while exchanging pieces of paper containing important annotations, strong fingers radiating their warmth right through the leather and under your skin, indelibly marking you like a firebrand. 

Your heartbeat then started to take the lead whenever Jacob Frye appeared by your side out of nowhere in the streets, or finally retiring in the train hideout to lie over the couch with his feet coarsely crossed on the soft cushions. He especially seemed to enjoy watching you work until late and breaking the silence with random jokes using that damn attractive accent of his, which you could barely stand without feeling your legs quiver. 

The man certainly knew how to impress with just the sound of his voice and no efforts at all, sweet words whispered in your ear and hot breath caressing your face between each burning kiss. 

It was supposed to be merely an insignificant flirt between two lonely people in need for some comfort, a fun pastime with no complications or sentimental engagements. 

_Just a little game, nothing harmful_ , you said to yourself.  _Don’t let your feelings compromise the mission._

You certainly had no plans to become so hopelessly involved, nor did Mr. Frye before realizing he could no longer stop thinking about your smile and how good your skin tasted under his tongue.

With your body pressed between the stone wall and his heaving chest in White Chapel, at that precise moment all you wanted was feeling his lips all over your face, descend on the exposed area of your neck and claim his property on you with lovebites and grunts of appreciation. Your trousers were already unbuttoned and lowered around your thights as the night breeze greeted your legs and center, making you tremble against the man touching you with expertise. 

“Jacob-” you pleaded him, a pair of rough fingers frantically running around your clit in quick circles. “Someone might see us.”  


In truth, you never really cared about the citizens accidentally running into the two of you making out in the shadows. It’s not like you had a choice anyway, trapped between his arms and with your lips covered by his delicous mouth. Nothing seemed to hold the power to stop the growing desire spreading in the pit of your stomach and vibrating right through your core like a tidal wave. 

You absolutely loved that sweet, adorable side he showed to you during your random conversations or tender effusions, but how were you supposed to resist such a hungry predator whenever the two of you got the chance to sneak away and celebrate your small victories in London with passionate sex? 

“Then let them enjoy the show, love. God... you’re so wet for me.”

The magic in his words was the only switch you needed for your undoing and the firm line of his still confined front resting on your thigh wasn’t exactly helpful for your state of mind. You desperately tried to drag him even closer, wanting your bodies to merge into one and take all his daily frustrations into you.  
  
Jacob could definitely be a hothead, but you’ve never met someone with such a pure heart in your entire life. You easily got lost into those beautiful brown eyes with golden streaks that seemed to glow even in the dim light, or in the way he worked your most sensitive part without caring about his own physical needs or the people walking around the area. 

His fingertips frantically danced on your bud and drove you wild with the rough leather glove causing friction stroke after stroke, until you simply couldn’t take it anymore and let the ecstasy reach its final peak, head thrown back and lips parted in a silent scream full of gratification.   


Your orgasm was powerful and he didn’t stop until the very last wave of pleasure subsided. He gently wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you upright, kissing your cheekbones, jaw and parted lips with blinding desire, although you still perceived the adoration in his ravenous actions.

“Jacob-”

“I _need_ you.”   


_Well, shit._

Without hesitation, your own gloved hand found the hard erection pushing against his tight pants, fingertips traveling along his belt and searching for the buckle still keeping the awaited prize away from your grasp. Jacob silently watched you unfastening his clothes, until you finally pulled everything down and set him free from the nearly painful constraints. 

He chuckled. “Impatient, are we Dove?”   


“You’re still talking,” you stated, voice shaking slightly. “I want some action now, Mr. Frye.”  


“Oh you’re playing with fire, darling.”  


Your hands settled in his dark soft locks and roughly tugged him down to brush your lips over his again. The elegant top hat fell from his head rolling on the pebbled ground to stop a few feet away in the process, without him paying any attention to it.  
You were definitely aware of how protective Jacob could be with his precious hats, especially considering the one he was wearing could even be flattened and hidden into his coat when necessary. Therefore, seeing how at that point he cared more about you rather than looking for his discarded topper was quite flattering and it simply proved the man was craving your taste as much as you wanted his.

“Feel free to burn me then, I don’t care. If nothing else, I can’t really say it’s a bad way to die.”

His soft laugh tickled the shell of your ear as he secured your half naked body in a tight, affectionate embrace. “Turn around for me, fiery girl.”

You couldn’t help but giggle when he kissed the tip of your nose, your eager body turning on his command without any resistance. The moment you felt the wet tip of his length rubbing between your legs and sliding back and forth on your agonizing outer folds, you suppressed a moan forming into your throat and placed your hands on the wall in front of you to keep yourself steady. Jacob parted your legs even more for a better angle and slowly pushed his way inside, withdrawing and sinking in further with each careful thrust as if you were made of glass and ready to break at any moment.

Then with a single, final jerk of his hips he entered you completely, pace immediatly increasing as he grunted with growing hunger at the sound of wet skin slapping skin.

“You feel so good, love. So tight around me, slippery and warm.”  


Forming any sort of coherent answer had become impossible, his hot erection brushing against all the right places and filling you in the most delicious way.   
  
“I want you to be mine. _Only mine_.”  


Yes. _YES_.

“I love you.”  


And right there your heart came to a stop, body tensing as his own movements slowed down for the sudden air change between the two of you.   
For a moment you wondered if you actually heard those words coming from him or if your own mind was playing tricks on you due to your arousal.

You decided to challenge your fate anyway and slightly turned around. “What did you just say?”  


He took a deep breath before responding, cock still buried deep inside. “I love you. I’m serious about this (Y/N), I’m not looking for a distraction.”

Reaching back for his face you lifted yourself from the wall and brought your lips close to his chin, the stubble delicately stinging your palm and his hot breath warming against your cold reddened cheek. 

“Say that again.”  


You needed to hear it, permanently print his words into your heart and remember that very special night for the rest of your life. 

The night you finally, officially, became his.

“I love you,” he whispered. “Are you willing to accept that from a block such as myself?”  


_I want nothing more._

“Jacob, yes. Oh, please... please don’t let me go!”  


The sudden fear of losing him and feeling him slip away from your arms overwhelmed you. An Assassin’s life was anything but an easy task and surely far from being a safe one too. It took you so long to smile again after those rough years of training, see the world with an open mind instead of bitter contempt... killing because that had to be done, marking your own hands with blood and living an existence where the only purpose was find your bed at night and fall asleep.

Not anymore.

“I’m right here, love.”  


The surrounding silence was rather comforting and the empty streets almost gave you the impression of being the only one along with Jacob in the entire world. The soft sound of distant carriages echoing in the background, your lovemaking accompanied by the crickets singing their neverending song to the shy moon, peeking at you from behind the gaslights. The man behind you, _your man_ , kept claiming your quivering body with quick movements out of any rhythm, the burning desire growing and palpable as your knees weakened, one of his still gloved hands sneaking on your front to avidly grab one of your covered breasts and the other resuming the previous activity on your clit to bring you over the edge a second time.

It was way too much for you. The passion, the intensity of his touch, his length easily slipping in and out while meeting all the right places, his rumbling chest pressed firmly against your upper back.  
  
Your orgasm hit you almost as hard as the first, your entire being shaking violently and your insides pulsing around his heated flesh with spasmodic contractions. Jacob’s peak arrived right after, his hands switched from around you to the wall for leverage and hips coming to a halt.   


It took you both a few moments to recover your shortened breath. Once your clothes were back in place and the adrenaline subsided, his muscular arms enveloped your frame again and his lips gently grazed your temple. No words needed to be spoken, a silent yet joyful complicity followed by the awareness of what you have just done in a public place, witnessed by the bright stars bathing in a rare clear sky despite the factories blowing their dark smokes out.    


Slowly, you turned in his affectionate hug and finally met his eyes once more. The smile painted on his soft, pink lips was as warm and satisfying as a firepit in a frosty night, his heart beating against your palm even through the heavy layers of clothing, his whole presence the oxygen you required to keep the air in your lungs. 

“Jacob, you are amazing,” you declared, staring at your boyfriend (because he was your boyfriend now, right?) with a mesmerized expression. Everything about him was absolute perfection to you... from his slicked back hair, strong jawline and pulsing neck to the messy tie around his collar. Jacob had always been quite carefree and never bothered to follow the rules, reason why you started to somehow feel attracted to this seemingly manchild in the first place. It took you a while to see right through his shell and find out behind the careless and reckless Jacob Frye of Crawley was hiding a wonderful, kind man full of insecurities.  


"Mh, is that your subtle love confession my dear? Because I offered you my heart on a silver platter, but I’m still not quite sure about your feelings for me.”  


“Oh come on Mr. Frye. I thought you liked playing hard-to-get.” You grinned.

“I think we’ve played this game for far too long now. May I know if this cheeky bird has finally been caught by her suitor?”  


You didn’t notice Jacob’s shoulders were as tense as a violin string until you placed your hands over them.   


Then, taking his face gently and cradling it, you gave him the biggest and happiest smile you ever had to offer. “I can affirm with absolute certainty that said bird fell right into his grasp.”  


The excitement in his eyes is an absolute delight, but you could see his uncertainties resurface when he exhaled through his nose with a grunt and puzzled expression.

“Are you sure about this, love? About _us_?”  


You nodded firmly. “Haven’t been so sure about something in my entire life.”  


Jacob didn’t seem particularly convinced by your statement, so you continued. “Jacob Frye. I love you so much that sometimes I’m afraid my heart will explode from beating so fast just thinking of you when you’re not with me. I’m not perfect either, nevertheless you chose _me._ Whatever you’re afraid of just stop it right there, because you are everything I need and more.”

Your words, uttered with incredible sincerity, finally washed away whatever was afflicting him and Jacob’s warm lips found their place on yours again in the sweetest kiss you two have shared since your private encounters started a few months prior. 

The moment he parted from your mouth and the usual playful grin was back on his face, you knew all the fears he had were now replaced by a sense of pride and satisfaction. 

“Where next?”

You blinked in confusion. “Where... what?”

“Where do you want me to ravish you next? Now that you belong to me I want to be sure the entire London will see that.”  


_Oh boy. What did I get myself into?_

“Since you usually like a good challenge, how about the Big Ben?”  


You laughed heartily when he raised an eyebrow and stared at you with a mix of confusion and light interest.

“You little minx!”  


“And don’t forget about your topper!”  


_Oh, this is going to be fun._


End file.
